Peanut Butter Jelly Time
by Katluva0323
Summary: This is when Bella and Edward catch Emmett doing something that is unbelievable to their eyes. Read and review! It is purely humor based.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the revised version of the first chapter. I revised it because it really sucked. lol. I hope you like this one better. lol. And don't forget to check out my other story if you like this one, because it is really starting to heat up! lol. Well read and review!**

Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Edward and I were sitting in his room just talking when we hear an odd noise downstairs. I look up at Edward and he has a puzzled look on his face, too. We left his room and stood in shock at what we see.

It was Emmett in a banana suit singing "Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" over and over again. His hands are in fists together and he was moving his arms in circles. I was holding in laughter when I got hit with a wonderful idea.

I ran up the stairs to Edward's room to grab his video recorder. Edward was following me and when he saw what I had he almost went into shock at the fantastic idea I had.

When we crept down the stairs, I turned on the camera and started to record Emmett doing his little dance. I was holding in so much laughter that I was shaking the camera. Edward was in the same condition as me, but I cracked before him.

I fell to the floor shaking with hysterical laughter. Edward soon followed. Emmett turned around to our shaking figures and stood in horror. He noticed that I was holding a video camera and that it had a blinking red light on it. He pondered on whether to come up to me fast or slow, as if approaching prey. He chose to approach me like prey, but I soon noticed and shot up and ran to Edward's room.

Edward was holding Emmett back from getting me when I was going up to his room. When I got to his room, I took out the tape and put it in my pocket, and then I replaced the original tape with a blank one. I was clutching the recorder as if the original tape was still inside when Emmett came in.

"Okay Bella. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He threatened.

"I choose the hard way." I challenged. He then all of a suddenly had the camera in his hand and was taking out the tape, crushing it.

"There." He said with satisfactory smile spread across his face. He left the room after leaving me with a happy smile on his face, now. Then Edward came in still holding in laughter and asked:

"Did you get the tape?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I said revealing the tape from my pocket.

Then a very evil grin came across both of our faces. The next thing I knew he was grabbing me and taking me to the video store to get the tape made into a DVD.

One hour later we went to the post office with five hundred DVD's. We ran to mailing department and asked for four hundred mailing envelopes. We got all of four hundred of them into sleeves and mailed them to every kid at our school.

After we came back from the post office, we casually strolled into the house with black expressions on our faces. Alice was in the living room and jumped up at us and quietly whispered, "Where is it?"

We knew exactly what she meant and we held the bag up with all the rest of the DVD's. She grabbed one and put it into the DVD Player.

We got to see him dancing that silly little dance once again. We laughed even harder the second time seeing it.

All of a sudden Emmett came into the room with a shocked expression on his face. All we could do was crack up even more at his hilarious expression plastered all over his face.

"I thought I destroyed that tape." He said with horror in his voice.

"You destroyed a blank tape; I had the original tape in my pocket the whole time." I admitted to him through my laughter.

We finally stopped laughing when we heard him run up to Carlisle to tell on us. Carlisle came down and took one look at the screen and was trying to hold in laughter as well.

"Well I see what you were talking about Emmett." He said as calmly as he could from all the laughter waiting to explode.

Then Carlisle could no longer hold it in and started to crack up like a maniac. That started us off again for the third time today!

When we all stopped laughing finally after about 10 minutes, Emmett was no longer in the room. But we heard him and Esme talking in the other room. He was complaining to Esme at what we did to him.

Esme entered the room to see what this video was and was holding in laughter as well.

"Um…" was all she got out before she broke down in laughter too. That made all of us start cracking up again! Finally Jasper and Rosalie came in to see what all of the ruckus was about and took one look at the screen and fell to the floor in laughter.

When we all finally calmed down after about 10 more minutes, we all looked for Emmett. But during our laughing period he must have taken his car and left because it was missing from the driveway.

The only thing Edward, Alice and I could think of was the next day at school.

**Mwahahahaha! lol. I love this story! lol. Well here is the revised version of the last first chapter. If that makes sense. lol. Well review if you liked this fixed version a little better. I no longer have in awe in this because it sounded really weird. lol. Review! lol. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. Sry but I have been really busy lately. lol.**

**Bye for now,**

**Rachael**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating or coming up with an idea for soooo long. But here it is! lol. I thought it would work better in Edward's POV. So that is why it is in his! lol. I'm sorry but I didn't use any of your ideas. Your ideas were great don't get me wrong! I just had one night where an idea just popped into my head! So I hope you like it and review! lol.**

Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Chapter 2

Edward's POV:

When I was heading off to school Emmett was in the back seat pouting. We all were trying to control ourselves from cracking up just on the ride to school.

Last night when Emmett ran out of the house; Bella, Alice and I told everyone about mailing the DVD to every kid at school.

Of course Esme and Carlisle were upset, but they kinda wanted to know what happened too.

We reached the parking lot and it was full except for Bella's truck. Right after we parked Bella showed up and parked next to us.

"Hey honey." I greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Hey." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. I knew what it was and everyone else had that same glint in their eyes, including me.

Emmett was clueless to the little masterpiece we came up with. The only thing that I could think of though was what was going to happen during the assembly today.

Everyone, except Alice of course, didn't know what was going to happen today during the assembly. Oh, but it was the juiciest little prank I have ever pulled towards Emmett.

We all went to the cafeteria before we went to our first hour class for the assembly. I told Bella I would be right back so I could go backstage and get it ready.

I peaked out of the curtain and saw my family and the rest of the student body. I just smirked whenever Bella saw that I was behind the curtain.

I stuck my head back in and saw the principal and asked her if it was okay to do what I wanted to do. She said it was fine, since it was school appropriate.

It was, but it was the most funny thing that will ever take place at this school and it was all pointed towards my brother. Muyhahahahahahahaha! Wait, did I just make an evil laugh inside my head? Wow. I need therapy.

The principle made his announcement and said I had a video to share with them. I wheeled out the TV and DVD Player that was setting on a cart. I gave a little speech before I played it.

"I hope that all of you got my letter yesterday." I heard everyone snicker and I took that as a yes.

I looked towards Emmett that looked confused. I just continued on my speech.

"In case you didn't here is what my letter entailed." I concluded as I pressed play.

The screen came up with Emmett dancing to Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Since there was no music when he did it, I took it into my hands to add in the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song.

Everyone started cracking up when they saw what I was playing. Everyone, except Emmett which had an embarrassed and furious expression on his face.

It looked like he was going to kill me, literally, after this assembly by the look on his face. I was having way too much fun to care about that look, so I just smirked at him.

After it ended, all the staff and students, including me, were cracking up! Some of them were even rolling around on the floor because they were laughing so hard.

Everyone left the cafeteria while still laughing, but Emmett had a death glare directed towards me. I had to admit I was a little scared of him. When he got really mad, he could do anything.

I walked out of the cafeteria, but Emmett caught me and dragged me out to my car.

"Hey bro." I said warily.

"Hey." He said with fury clear in his voice and expression.

"Hey, look! Britney Spears!" I yelled and he, being stupid enough, turned around and I found this my time to escape. I ran to my first hour and didn't look back.

The rest of the day was all gossip about the video I showed earlier. When lunch came around, Emmett was no where to be found.

The rest of the day went like that. Gossip and laughter. There actually was more laughter than I thought there would be.

Well, that was how I embarrassed my brother to the core. The best prank I have pulled yet!

I am scared to go home after school though. I mean, who knows what he has in store for me there.

**Well there you go! I am sorry that it is so short, but I didn't know what else to put in there. lol. I hope you liked it! If you did or didn't, leave a review saying how you liked it or didn't like it plz. **

**Also, tell me if you think I should do another chapter of when Edward goes home and Emmett has something in store for him. If you think I should, then leave it in the review. I must warn you though, it is not what you expect if you want me to. **

**But I will not be able to post it anytime soon because I am going to a camp for two weeks and will not be able to update. So I will update when I get back. Don't worry. I am getting back on the 21****st**** for the people that wanted to know. Well review plz!**

**-Rachael**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am VERY sorry for not updating this for a gawd awful amount of time! I just got preoccupied and ended up forgetting and not particularly caring, to be honest, about this story. Then I got all these favorite story notifications, and I'm talking numerous! So I decided, since it was still so popular, I might as well treat you for reading my neglected story. Thank you very much for making me write again. And who knows, depending on the response of this chapter, I might do ANOTHER one! So ENJOY!**

Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Chapter 3

The Counterattack

Emmett POV

Edward has gone too far this time! He will be punished for this, and this will be far better than his little "prank." I am going to torture his pride and joy, this will scar him forever. With him being immortal, that just amplifies my excitement. This will all occur tomorrow at school, just like he did to me, I will humiliate him to no end.

(The next day)

Edward POV

Alright, Emmett did not even come home last night and that worries me. Either he is far too humiliated to even approach us or he is planning something dreadful for me. I'm betting on the latter. Worst part about it is that he is out of reach for me to hear, so I will have absolutely no clue what he is going to do!

Well, not much I can really do about it now since I'm sitting in class, helpless. Perfect, just perfect.

Wait, I hear him…

"_Mwahahahahaha! I'm going to get you Edward! I know you can hear me, but you can't stop me! You are just going to have to wait and see. Oh, and you are going to love this."_

CRAP!

Emmett POV

Mwahahahahaha! I'm going to get you Edward! I know you can hear me, but you can't stop me! You are just going to have to wait and see. Oh, and you are going to love this.

Boy I am going to love this, before I can anything though I must block Edward from entering my mind. Yeah, didn't think I could do that did you? I learned a few tricks over the years, only way I could keep some kind of privacy in that house. Also so I could keep my genius mind from being revealed.

Time to make my prank a reality; got everything I need inside this duffle bag. *pats bag*

Edward POV

Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, OH…MY…GAWD! What is he going to do? Ring bell, RING! I need to find him! Wait, why can't I hear him anymore? Did he leave again? Am I safe? Probably not, but that still doesn't resolve the reason of why I cannot hear him!

RRRRR-IIIIIIIII-NNNNN-GGGGG!

Yes!

*races to locker* Okay, nothing different in here, not a single thing missing or added. What else do I have here? My car!

*bolts outside, stops, and stares in horror*

What did he do? That horrible person!

"MY CAR!" Oops, I did not intend to scream that, especially so high like a little girl. Great, now there are people running out here to see what the ruckus is. Oh dear…he ruined her! **Berta is ruined!**

There is toilet paper all over it, with something that looks like ketchup on the windshield that says "Payback's a bitch!" Then there is this enormous silver bow tied onto the body of the car like it is a present or something! The nerve of him! Wait a second, there is something inside the car. Oh my GAWD!

It is pink paper-mache flamingos! They are covering the interior of the vehicle! Oh dear, there is a huge snake in there as well! It's moving around all my stuff, it actually POOED in there! I am going to murder Emmett for this!

Everyone is cracking up at this, perfect! Wait a second, is that Bella? It is, she is hunched over laughing as well! I feel so alone! What is wrong with people? All I did to Emmett was play an embarrassing video to all of the school and town, but he defaced my car! That is so much worse! I mean Berta is one of my few loves, how dare he!

He is SO going to pay…

**Like? Please comment!**

**Oh and did you enjoy my naming of his car? =D**


End file.
